Stealth Settings
by ameanda-90
Summary: Momo gets on her computer to check some messages from her friends, but she gets some unexpected messages from Missing.Since.Monday Who is that person? OOC R&R Pub. 07.06.05


Stealth Settings

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

She got home from school, and pushed the "On" button on her computer and let it boot up, while she tossed her books onto her bed and took her hair down.

"Ugh! What a day!" She said and she sat down at her computer. She watched it boot up and her favorite background picture show up. It was her and her best friend, making weird faces and peace signs.

She clicked the connect button to get on the internet and see if someone left her a message while she was off of the computer. She clicked the little icon that was on her desktop that said, "Ya-choo" and typed in her password. She saw that she had several messages. One from her friend, "SimplySae", which said:

SimplySae (10/14/06 12:34p.m.): Hey Girl! Where have you been? I couldn't talk to you on here, because I was hanging out with Ryo, I think I might like him, but I don't know. Can we talk about that later on sometime? I got grounded off the computer for 3 days, so I wasn't on. I'm sorry about that though. Well, Toji says "Hi!". How's Kiley been doing lately? Write me back A.S.A.P.! Love Ya Girl!

Momo clicked "respond" and typed:

I got grounded off the computer until tomorrow, but Mom said that I could check this real quick. Tell Toji I said Hi, and that I'll talk to him when he's allowed to get back on the computer, please? Why did he have to go and DUI for? He was going to take us to see the Ocean! But oh well, it's cool. You like Ryo? We can elaborate on that later? Wink Wink I'm just kidding around. Kiley's been real sweet lately; that little sweet-heart. LMBO (Laughing My Butt Off), you been getting grounded off the computer too? What's with us all? Write me back as soon as you can!

Momo clicked "ERASE" and clicked on the next message, which was from, "IllegallyReported". It was Toji, of course. He wrote:

IllegallyReported (10/15/06 3:56p.m.): Hey Peachy! LMBO How have you been? I have been good. I talked to Sae in the Hallways lately at school. Why do you have to be home schooled for! Can't you come to my school? Like how it was in Jr. High? Oh shucks…you just like waking up late, and laughing at us for waking up at 5a.m. every morning! I'm just kidding around. How's Kiley been doing? Write me back sometime soon. See you later Momo.

Momo clicked "respond" and typed:

Hey Tojam! Just kidding. Kiley's been cool lately. I like being home schooled, but not because I get to wake up late, but that is a bonus. LMBO Write me back soon sometime though. I won't be on for a day or two. Grounded. It sucks, but why did you go and get a DUI for? Sae told me. BOY! Stop getting drunk and driving! Or you're going to get hurt, and I couldn't bear it if that happened! When are we going to the Ocean? Hopefully when you guys get out of school. Write me back when you get on and I'll try to get on in a couple days. See you later too Toji.

Momo erased that message and clicked the next one. It was from "PervertedWeasel", which we could all guess was Kiley. He had made that name after he forgot his password for his first name which was, "WileyKiley" How obvious? His message said:

PervertedWeasel (10/15/06 8:14p.m.): Hey Sweet Peach! Where have you been lately? I called your house, but your mom said that you had gone out for a walk somewhere. I don't think she likes me much, but I still like you::kisses::hugs: I got to go though, so please write me back as soon as you get this! Signed: Your lover.

Momo spat out her pop when she read the end, and gagged. She clicked "respond" and quickly typed:

Kiley! You're such a sweet heart, and a pervert at the same time! LMBO I'm grounded off the computer for a couple days, but please write me back soon! Signed: Peaches

Momo clicked "ERASE" and erased that message. She had one more from someone she didn't have on her Friend's List. The screen name was " MissingSinceMonday" and Momo clicked the Message which said:

MissingSinceMonday (10/15/06 10:56p.m.) : Hello. I noticed that your screen name was "SweetPeaches16" and I know who you are…I KNOW where you live..

Momo was disturbed and clicked the "ERASE" button in a flash. It was just the day before at night. It was exactly one day after which she was on the computer, and it creeped her out. All the lights in her house were off, except in the room that she was in. Momo checked her buddy list, and saw that MissingSinceMonday wanted to Add her as a Friend, but Momo clicked "Decline" and wrote:

Who the heck are you!

Momo shut off her Ya-choo, and got on her web log. She signed in her name and looked at her "tikas" which meant "comments or reviews" for her past entry earlier that day.

The First one was from Toji and it said:

Hey Momo! I was just checking on what you did today. I was reading this too, because there was nothing else to do for today and I just checked this. I see that you updated at 7:45a.m. this morning, so I'll look for a new one in a couple of days. Later!

The Second one was from Sae and it said:

Hey Girl! I have been on Ya-choo but you weren't on there! Did you get grounded again? Write me back soon! Love Ya Girl!

Momo read that one and chuckled, then she read the next on that was from Kiley, and it said:

Hey Mo! I tried calling today, but you haven't been answering! What's with you! Just kidding around, hurry up and write me back, please? Kiley

Momo read that and giggled, but quickly changed when she read the next tika, which said:

I'll find you…I KNOW where you live…I know where you sleep…Don't You remember me? HeHeHe

Momo was freaking out and she exited the web log and disconnected from the internet. She was REALLY freaking out now. She moved her books from her bed to her desk, and she decided to try and go to sleep. Whoever that person was, it was REALLY creeping her out…

She closed her eyes, and was half-asleep, when she heard a light tapping sound. Light, but VERY fast, in beat. Momo was shot awake, and terrified. Now's when she wished that she hadn't had her room in the basement. She looked around, but she couldn't see where the noise was coming from or what it was. It stopped a minute, and Momo closed her eyes again. Then, it started again, BamBamBam really fast. Momo opened her eyes and looked around, while she VERY slowly sat up. The noise stopped. She stayed in bed, looking very alert, but the noise had stopped. All that you could hear was the pit-pattering of the rain on the window-sill. She slowly reached for the string on her light, and yanked it, but the bulb flashed for a minute, then burnt out. Momo was terrified as she laid back on her bed. There was lightning outside, and in that flash. She saw _something_. It was on the other side of the far basement, by the open window, that had been forced shut by a chair. It was only opened a crack, but it still scared Momo. She was scaring herself insane. She put her foot on the floor, and the noise started again. Although it was _closer._ Momo yanked her foot back on her bed, under her covers, and looked around her room, scared to find out just _what_ was in her room with her. The noise stopped and she lay down after a few minutes of silence and just the sound of the rain. She was half-asleep again, and _something_ jumped up on the side of her bed, by the wall, and Momo jumped to her headboard. Whatever it was, it wasn't too big, but the noise started again, from the exact spot that whatever jumped on her bed, was. She remembered that she had clap on lights, but she was too scared to use them. The noise got louder, and faster, and Momo was scared out of her mind. Momo decided that she had no choice but to clap her hands and to have her lights turn on. She clapped her hands twice and the lights flicked off and on. While they were flicking on, she saw that the thing that was at the bottom of her bed by the wall was…

DUM! DUM! DUM! MUHAHAHA! That's a BAD cliff-hanger, if you're completely into the story, and reading this as a reader, but it's worse, if your writing this as the author, alone at night, and the basement you describe it right underneath your feet, the next floor down, mostly in the ground, with tiny windows, and it's 2:56 in the morning, pitch black. So I'm going to leave this chapter at this! Please review! Thanks all.

Disclaimers: The Ya-choo in here, isn't a real Messenger Service. The Screen Names aren't real ones, to my knowledge, and I do not own Peach Girl. The Series is owned to Miwa Ueda! Go her! And the Web Log isn't a real one either. Sorry all! The Screen Names for this were thought up by my advisor, sessishot2005 for , and that author is also my little sis! So thanks all!

Amanda :)


End file.
